


Get a Room

by wallpidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, but in separate rooms, gryffindors in love, roxanne and lysander live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpidgeon/pseuds/wallpidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan and Roxanne and Lysander, best friends since the age of five, decided to move into a flat together after they graduated from Hogwarts. Lorcan's away for the weekend, leaving Roxanne and Lysander alone. One of Roxanne's secret fears begins to haunt her, so she seeks the best source of comfort she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

Roxanne Weasley liked to think herself fearless. Of course, she knew it was almost impossible for someone to not be afraid of _anything_. But she was a Gryffindor. She was the daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. She had expectations for herself, and she couldn't be afraid.

There was one thing Roxanne was really afraid of, however. One big thing. There were little things too, things most people were afraid of, like losing her family or dying. Those weren't pressing concerns though. The one thing Roxanne was truly afraid of was the dark. It was her greatest embarrassment.

She might as well have been afraid of the boogeyman. The dark was such an irrational thing to be afraid of. Yet she couldn't help but be wary of it. Ever since she was a kid the dark had a way of freaking her out. It was a fear she would never admit to anyone. And it was never much of a problem, not with her nightlight and the light from the moon to keep her bedroom from being in total darkness at night. It was a fear she was able to deal with throughout her whole life.

Until the power decided to go out. On a dark, stormy night when the moon wasn't shining so brightly. The storm caused the whole neighborhood to lose power. And Roxanne was left in darkness.

_'It's just a stupid childhood fear,'_ she told herself. _'Nothing to be afraid of.'_

She started thinking about all the horror movies she had ever watched. With a lamp on, cuddling with Lysander on the couch, those movies hadn't seemed scary at all. A bit cheesy, even. But now she couldn't stop picturing Freddy Krueger coming out of her closet, or Bloody Mary crawling out of her mirror. Those were thoughts she knew she'd find ridiculous in the morning. But right at that moment she was terrified.

She lay frozen in place for a few minutes, afraid to move for no good reason. She took a deep breath and sat up. She couldn't see a thing and it was terrifying. She reached out to her nightstand, searching for her wand. She grabbed it at last, and whispered, _"Lumos."_ The room was light again, and Roxanne felt relief wash over her. But that wasn't a permanent solution. The second she put down her wand the light would go away.

She slipped out of bed and stood up. There was no telling when the power would come back on, and her only solution was to go to Lysander. He always made her feel safe.

She walked softly across the flat to Lysander's door. She hesitated, not wanting to wake him. She was now regretting the decision to sleep in a separate room from her boyfriend. Back when she and Lorcan and Lysander had all decided to move in together, she'd had all these reasons for wanting her own room. Privacy, for starters. She'd never shared a room with anyone before. Not wanting Lorcan to feel like too much of a third-wheel in his own home. Her and Lysander still hadn't _slept_ together, it would've been weird to sleep in the same bed. But the main reason, the reason she hadn't told Lysander, was that sharing a room with him would feel too serious. Too adult. Even though they'd been dating for around two years at that point, there was still a small part of Roxanne that feared commitment. Another one of her smaller, more insignificant, fears.

And now she was longing for the idea of sleeping in the same bed as him, cuddled up to him with his arms around her. A comfort better than any nightlight could bring her.

She knocked on the door softy. As it wasn't fully closed, it started to open as a result of her knocking. Lysander, who'd always been a light sleeper, woke up. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for waking him.

"Hey, Rox," he said, in a low and tired voice. "Wassup?"

She shifted from side to side uncomfortably. "The power went out," she explained. He just looked at her, a little confused. "I'm not entirely... fond of the dark," she admitted quietly. He didn't say anything, he just seemed to understand. He didn't need a full explanation from her. He got out of bed and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" She whispered, pressing her face against his shoulder. Lysander nodded, taking hold of her hand and leading her back towards his bed.

Getting into a comfortable sleeping position was harder than she thought it would be. Neither of them had ever slept in the same bed as another person before. And it was a twin size, because Lorcan and Lysander shared a room and they couldn't fit two full sized beds in the room.

They shifted around a lot, giggling softly and awkwardly every time they accidentally bumped into each other. For a minute the room was filled with whispered complaints and ideas.

They finally settled on Roxanne, curled up against Lysander with her back to his chest. He had one arm looped around her stomach and the other up and under his head. She sighed in content as Lysander rested his chin on the top of her head. The dark became one of her tiny unimportant fears as she lay curled up with Lysander. And her slight fear of commitment suddenly felt less important than the thought of being able to sleep cuddled up against Lysander every night.


End file.
